The invention relates to a transport vehicle for containers, in particular a floor-bound and driverless heavy-duty transport vehicle for ISO containers, having a platform for receiving at least one container to be transported, which platform is delimited by guide elements for guiding a container when it is being set down on the platform, and having a drive unit and a battery module for supplying electrical energy to the drive unit, wherein the battery module comprises a support frame and a battery.
A transport vehicle for containers in terms of the preamble of claim 1 is already known from European patent EP 2 440 431 B1. The transport vehicle is designed as a driverless and floor-bound heavy-duty transport vehicle for ISO containers and has an electric drive unit which is supplied with electrical energy via a battery carried along by the transport vehicle. The battery is releasably connected to the transport vehicle in order for the battery to be moved out of the transport vehicle transversely with respect to the longitudinal direction of the transport vehicle so that it can be charged outside the transport vehicle, and to be moved into the transport vehicle after charging of the battery is complete. The battery is designed as a substantially cuboidal lead battery and is between 6 t and 10 tin weight. The transport vehicle has at least an admissible total weight of 40 t and is designed as a four-wheeled vehicle with two front wheels and two rear wheels. The front wheels can be driven by a first electric motor and the rear wheels can be driven by a second electric motor. An installation space for the battery, which space is open in the downwards direction and to the sides of the transport vehicle, is provided between the front wheels and rear wheels. Support rails are disposed extending transversely with respect to the longitudinal direction of the transport vehicle in the installation space, the battery being supported on said rails via laterally projecting bearing elements. Centring elements are disposed in the region of the bearing elements and support rails and orientate the bearing elements with respect to the support rails during movement of the battery into the installation space and lowering of the battery onto the support rails. Electrical contact elements are also disposed on the battery and electrical counter-contact elements are disposed in the region of the support rails and said elements can be connected automatically by the battery being lowered onto the support rails.
From the German laid-open document DE 10 2012 108 768 A1 a transport vehicle for containers in the form of a battery-electric trailer truck is known. The trailer truck accordingly has an electric drive unit which is supplied by the battery which is carried along. The battery, which is designed e.g. as a lithium-ion battery, is attached to the trailer truck in a releasable manner for charging purposes in order to be able to be charged outside the trailer truck. Furthermore, the trailer truck comprises a battery management system by means of which e.g. charging times can be optimised or the battery can be air-conditioned.
The German laid-open document DE 10 2011 109 024 A1 discloses an electric drive module for a utility vehicle with an electric drive. The drive module comprises lithium-ion cells and a cooling system.
From the German laid-open document DE 10 2008 059 968 A1 a motor vehicle is known which comprises a lithium-ion battery. The interior of the battery is connected to the coolant circuit of the motor vehicle's air-conditioning system. In this case a line is passed through the interior and can be opened within the interior in order to discharge coolant into the interior. A similar inclusion of the air-conditioning system of a vehicle into a battery cooling system is also known from DE 10 2014 204 263 A1.